The present invention relates to a sheet transporting device having a plurality of sheet pay-out mechanisms.
It has been customary with the above-described type of sheet transporting device to provide each of the plurality of sheet pay-out mechanisms with an exclusive outlet. The problem with such a conventional arrangement is that picking up sheets from the plurality of outlets by hand is time-consuming and inefficient. Moreover, the operator may even forget to take out sheets from some of the outlets.